Lost: A Hare Raising Adventure
by Susan Popplewell
Summary: Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck become lost on their way to Miami, find a time remote and travel back in time. I do not own any of the Looney Tunes characters, but enjoy the cartoons!
1. Chapter 1

Bugs Bunny burst out from the ground burst out of the ground with a triumphant smile. "Miami Beach at last!" he shouted. He looked down and called down the tunnel: "See, what did I tell ya', Daffy? I told you I'd get us there!" then he muttered to himself, "Eventually." Then he looked around at the surroundings. Trees, dirt, vegetation, vines. He jumped at the sound of birds and the roar of a tiger.

Daffy Duck crawled out of the tunnel, coughing. He stood up and began brushing dirt off of his feathers. "That's the last ime I'm going down a tunnel with you!" Daffy muttered.

 _This isn't Miami_ , Bugs thought. "Uh, Daffy..."

Daffy Duck was not listening. "Well, at least I get to make a sand castle and swim. Come on, let's go!" and Daffy turned and ran off into the jungle. "Let's get wet!" Bugs heard him shout.

"Daffy! Daffy, wait!" he called out after Daffy, but he did not hear. Bugs shrugged. "Oh, well. He'll realise soon enough," he muttered to himself and he pulled out a map and took a look. He face-palmed. "I knew I should've taken that right turn at Alberqurcque!"

 **000000000**

 _This is going to be so much fun!_ Daffy thought happily. _Get to swim and-_

WHAM! He ran right into a tree and fell over backwards over a log. He stood up and rubbed his head. Daffy looked around. "What's a tree doing at a beach?" He wondered aloud, scratching his head, in bewilderment. "Or, why is there no sand?" He jumped as a monkey screeched. Then a bird called out to another. "What?" Then he did a double take when she saw a deer walk nearby and the deer began eating grass. Then Daffy realized. "This isn't Miami."

 **000000000**

"...So, we just back track about three days travel, then we talke the right turn at Alberqurcque and after that _voila!_ " He folded up the map and put it away. "Daffy!" he called out. Daffy came over, lookng quite mad. Bugs just pulled out a carrot and began chewing on it. "Eh...What's up, Doc?" he enquired calmly.

" ' .Beach," Daffy said slowly, emphasising each word.

"Yes. That's right," Bugs chewed on his carrot. _He worked it out THAT fast?_

"You got us lost again," he continued.

"Look, Daffy, I tried to tell you that I had made a wrong turn, but you ran off to quick," Bugs pointed out. "I made a wrong turn. Remember, you make mistakes, too! Remember when we tried to get to Adelaide, with _you_ leading and we got to Russia and you lead me around for two hours before you realised it wasn't Adelaide?" Bugs added.

Daffy cringed at the memory. "Well...I thought...they were having winter," she made up an excuse.

"It doesn't snow in Australia," Bugs face-palmed. _He's worse than Elmer Fudd_. They both looked around at the growing shadows.

"Going to be dark soon. We should probably find a place for the night," Daffy suggested.

Bugs agreed and got the rest of himself out of the hole. He turned around and began walking off. "Follow me!"

Daffy grabbed him by the tail, halting him mid-stride. "Hold it! I'll lead this time!" and she walked off with Bugs behind, seriously regretting ever bringing him along.


	2. Chapter 2

**I took the phrase "twitter-pated" from _Bambi_ , but the joke that the phrase is used in this is mine.**

 **Fourteen minutes later...**

"Do you even have a clue where we are?" Bugs sighed.

"Oh yes I do. We are," and he pointed at the ground, "right here! But, unfortunately, where we are may be lost." Just then, a bird flew past and landed on a branch close to Bugs Bunny's head.

"Hey! Maybe that bird can give us directions," Bugs suggested an idea.

Daffy scoffed. "A bird giving directions. Ha! What is more silly than a talking bird?"

"A talking duck," Bugs shot back. "I'll just go and ask." He then hopped up onto the branch. "Excuse me, birdie, but my demented companion and I would like directions to the nearest shelter," Bugs asked.

The bird rambled off something to Bugs. Bugs thanked the bird and climbed down. "The bird said he'd show us the way," and Bugs and Daffy followed after the bird, who flew in an easterly direction.

 **00000000**

Some time later, Daffy was wondering at the sanity of following a bird. "Hey, Bugs Bunny," he said, "where is the bird taking us?"

"Some old, abandoned house," Bugs munched on a carrot.

Daffy could not believe his ears. "I cannot believe you are _so_ stupid as to do that!"

"Well, what other option do we have?" Bugs replied calmly. But before Daffy could come up with an argument, the bird twittered something excitedly to Bugs and Daffy. _Probably twitter-pated_ , Daffy thought.

"What did he say?" he asked with a smug look, as he knew it would be nonsense.

Bugs hopped on faster than before. "Come on! _She_ says the house is just up ahead!" _Yeah, right_ , Daffy thought and he raced ahead to prove that Bugs was insane. But, to his surprise, there _was_ a house. A two-storey house. _My pride!_ Daffy fumed. But Daffy's hurt pride was comforted somewhat by the fact that the house looked like it could come apart anytime soon and the windows were broken and the vines were entwined in it. _Shelter?_ Daffy thought doubtfully. He shrugged once Bugs showed up and began to walk away. "Ah well. Nice thought, anyway," Daffy said sarcastically.

"But it's our only shelter we've got right now," Bugs pointed out. "It's getting dark and we probably won't find anymore shelter before nightfall and none of us brought torches."

"Yes, I did!" Daffy stopped, pulled out a torch from out of nowhere and waved it in the air. "But it ran out of batteries."

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Exactly. It's just for tonight," Bugs pleaded.

Daffy stared uncertainly at the derelict house. He looked across at Bugs. "But it's dark and spooky. What about ghosts?" he protested.

His rabbit companion sighed in exasperation. "There's no such thing as ghosts," he replied. Then rain began to fall. "Suit yourself," he conceded and hopped off to the house.

The dumb duck ran off after him, yelling, "Hey! Don't leave me out here in the rain!" Daffy ran up the stairs and saw Bugs was about to shut the door. He stuck his webbed foot in just as he shut the door. "Ow!" he cried out and, clutching his foot, he fell down the stairs and landed in the wet ground.

Bugs burst out laughing. He turned around as he was saying, "I'll just see if there's anything to sleep in and then maybe I'll let him i-!" He saw Daffy Duck standing infront of him with a bandaged feet. "Wha-? How...?"

"This is a _Looney Tunes_ story, remember?" Daffy pointed out.

Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny began searching the house for anything suitable to sleep in. Bugs found a pile of leaves and settled down in it while Daffy went about gathering odds and ends for a make-shift bed. After awhile, he finished her handiwork. It was a pile of chairs and broken pieces of furniture. Then he began to try and climb it. "Now, if I can find a comfortable sleeping spot..." he murmured to himself as he climbed up. But, it collapsed and he fell with it.

Bugs came over. "Eh...Try to keep the noise down, please ma'am," he requested. He surveyed the mess. "What's that?"

"A make-shift bed," Daffy huffed as he stood up and inspected his foot.

"You certainly made it shift," Bugs cracked a joke.

"Ha ha," Daffy said sarcastically. "I am going to look for another place to sleep." He hobbled along to find a comfortable place. Bugs shrugged and snuggled down in his leaf bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bugs was dreaming of relaxing on the beach, chewing a carrot. Being waited on, and was marvelling at how quiet it was without Daffy Duck tagging along...

He was jolted from his pleasant dream by Daffy shaking him awake. Bugs groaned at the agony of reality. "I thought I had finally lost you," Bugs moaned.

"What was that?" Daffy enquired.

"Why are you waking me up? I was having a wonderful dream," Bugs yawned, changing the subject.

Daffy waved something in Bugs' face. "I found a TV remote!" he exclaimed excitedly. He then stood up and ran into another room. _A TV remote?_ Bugs thought to himself. He stood up and hopped into the room Daffy had run into and found him searching through the stuff that was littered around, pushing and pulling stuff aside.

"What's up, Doc?" Bugs enquired.

"Ah ha!" Daffy said as he cleared some stuff away and revealed a wrecked and totalled TV frame. Daffy Duck was disappointed. "WHAT!? I'm not gonna' be able to watch my favourite show?" he cried. In a stupid and desperate attempt to see if the television really did not work, he pressed the on/off button and a bright flash of light protuded for three seconds out of the top end of the remote. When it disappeared, there was a doorway with a door in it. Bugs and Daffy went to the other side of the door. It was a door standing in the middle of the room. Daffy opened the door and found there was nothing on the other side. Just pitch black darkness.

"What have you done now?" Bugs snapped, though he was secretly interested.

"It's...a door?" Daffy said. "But how could a TV remote procure a doorway?"

Bugs just wanted to go back to bed now. "You better close it and let's go to sleep," he advised. However, the daft duck was not to be deterred and was eager to see what was in the room. "No! There must be something important in that room and I'm going to get it!"

"Oh, Daffy!" the bunny face-palmed. But Daffy Duck would not listen and boldly – and stupidly – stepped through the doorway. Bugs turned away, deciding Daffy could stumble around in the dark if he wanted. He might actually get some peace and quiet as well as some sleep. But then Bugs thought that he should probably make sure Daffy was alright before retiring for the night.

So he turned around and went to the door. "Daffy? Need any help?" he called out. But there was no answer. Bugs called out again, but still no answer. Bugs cautiously stepped through the door and walked a few feet ahead. He stumbled over some rocks. _Rocks?_ "Daffy? Are you okay?" he called out again.

Then the door slammed shut, leaving Bugs Bunny in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, okay. Don't panic_ Bugs thought, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He waited a few minutes until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He thought he saw a light up ahead, slightly to the left. "Daffy? Daffy Duck, are you here?" he called out, not too loudly just in case there was any danger around that light ahead. As usual, Daffy did not answer. Sighing, Bugs Bunny began searching for him, heading for the light, as he figured Daffy would have gone there.

As he got closer, he heard the sound of loud breathing. The light began moving around, closer to Bugs. He dove behind a large rock and peered around it. The light moved into the tunnel and Bugs realised that someone was holding it. The figure seemed to be waddling. The bunny realised that it was the same walking swagger as...

"Daffy? That you?"

The figure stopped. "Bugs? Where are you?" Daffy whispered back, sweeping the beam of light around to try and spot Bugs Bunny. Bugs got up and stepped out into the beam of light. To his relief, he saw Daffy still had the remote.

"Where on earth were you, Daffy? I have been calling you," Bugs scolded.

"I didn't hear you," Daffy replied, lowering the torch light. "And, guess what! I found a horse!" And with that, Daffy turned and ran back where he came from. Bugs hurried after him. Daffy stopped inside a large hollowed-out space. _Cool_ , he thought. "See? Over there," and Daffy pointed the beam of light at a large, sleeping, scaly creature with claws.

"That's a T-Rex!" Bugs whispered.

Daffy paused and thought. "Oh. I didn't think horses laid large eggs."

Bugs' eyes went wide and his pulse went up. "What do you mean _eggs_?"

"They're like chicken eggs, only big." Daffy pointed with the torch at a large nest near the Mommy T-Rex were nestled comfortably inside were five large eggs. _Oh no_ , Bugs silently groaned.

He grabbed the duck's arm and began dragging him out of there. "Come on. We got to get out of here."

Daffy did not appreciate suddenly being yanked and yelled loudly, "HEY!"

Bugs looked quickly at the T-Rex and, to his horror, the eyes were open and fixed on them. "RUN!" he yelled and he turned and ran back down the large tunnel. Thankfully, the duck had enough sense to follow him. The dinosaur roared and gave chase.

They turned a left. Then a right. Then another right and another left. "Where's the remote? Maybe it'll send us back," Bugs said.

"Um..."

"WHERE IS IT!?" Bugs said hysterically, suddenly suspecting that Daffy had wrecked it in some way.

"I dropped it."

" _WHAT!?_ " Bugs cried in despair.

"Hey! When that dino roared, I was so scared, I accidently dropped it and I did not have time to pick it up," Daffy snapped.

"Heavens to Bettsy," Bugs sighed. Daffy looked behind them and saw the T-Rex's foot raised and about to land on them!

"LOOK OUT!" he screamed. Bugs sprinted ahead and saw the entrance just up ahead. _We're almost there_ , he thought and it helped him speed up. He burst out of the entrance and suddenly found himself rolling down the side of a mountain. He ended up landing in a stream that ran across the bottom of the mountain. He surfaced and saw the T-Rex had gone back inside the cave entrance in the side of the mountain.

"Phew! We made it, Daffy!" Bugs said, climbing out of the stream. "Without a scratch!"

Then a flattened Daffy Duck finished rolling down the mountain and landed at his feet. "That's what you think!"


	5. Chapter 5

After Bugs had inflated Daffy, they had found a sign that said 'Ye Olde Cave 1588'.

Daffy had a breakdown.

"1588? _1588!?_ " Daffy had said incredulously.

 _How could this happen?_ Bugs thought quietly to himself. "How could we get from a jungle in 1972 to cave with a T-Rex in a mountain in 1588?" Bugs wondered aloud.

"I mean, I only touched the remote, walked through that door and we somehow ended up in that cave in the year 1588!" Daffy moaned. Bugs and Daffy walked on for a little while longer – Daffy was bemoaning their predicament all the time while Bugs was quietly pondering how to get out of there.

They stopped for a break after half an hour and rested under a chestnut tree. "Daf, I think I have the answer!" the rabbit announced.

"What?"

"You know how once the remote was activated, that doorway appeared? Which led us to the T-Rex's home in 1588," Bugs began. Daffy Duck nodded.

"I think the remote opened a portal to the past and we stepped through it," Bugs announced.

Daffy looked at him blankly. "That's it?" was all he could say.

"Also," Bugs continued, ignoring Daffy, "that must mean the remote must be able to send us back. All we need to do is find the right portal to take us back to 1972."

"That's all well and good, Bugs. But there's only one problem: The remote we need is in the cave very close to where the T-Rex lives. How are we going to get it back?" Daffy sighed.

Bugs smiled at him. "Go in and get it."

 **00000000**

 _This is really a terrible idea_ , Daffy thought as they crouched in a tree near the cave, but far enough away that the dinosaur would not see them. It was the next day and they had been in the tree since Bugs had convinced Daffy that he would be perfectly safe going back in and would not get squished. They were waiting for the T-Rex to leave the cave and then they would go in the cave, retrieve the remote (if it was still in one piece) and leave. That was the plan anyway.

"And what if the remote is broken up?" Daffy had pointed out. "Then what?"

Bugs had sighed and thought carefully of his response. "We're stuck here," he had eventually bluntly replied. _Please be intact_ , Daffy silently begged. Just then, the T-Rex's head poked out of the mouth of the cave and looked around. Daffy and Bugs sat very still so they would not be spotted. Then, the T-Rex must have decided it was safe to come out because the rest of it's body emerged and the dinosaur went down the hill, probably looking for it's next meal.

"Okay, let's go!" and with that, Bugs jumped down from the tree and scuttled for the cave entrance. Daffy jumped down after him and ran for the entrance for all he was worth. In the cave, they paused while Bugs pulled out the torch and turned it on.

"Where's the room with the eggs?" Daffy asked.

"I think I remember which way to go." And Bugs turned into a nearby tunnel with Daffy following.

 **000000000**

Twenty-five minutes later...

After a few wrong turns, they finally found the right tunnel and went through it, finding the room where the eggs were. Daffy was relieved that they had not hatched yet. Bugs searched areas of the tunnel nearby for the remote. "Found it yet?" Daffy asked.

"No."

Slight pause.

"How 'bout now?"

"Nope."

Another pause.

"What-"

"Look," Bugs snapped, "I'll let you know when I find it, alright?" Then "Yes! I found it. And it's still in one piece!"

"Great. Let's get out of here and activate that portal," Daffy said and they made their way through the cave back to the entrance. "You know, I know you think I am great company and all, and I hope you won't be offended, but I think when we get back home in the present, I am going to have a little me-time. Travelling with you is becoming to dangerous," Daffy said as they neared the entrance.

"No offence taken," Bugs replied. _Did I see him grin at the news?_ Daffy thought suspiciously. _It's almost like he will enjoy me not being there-_ His thoughts were interrupted, though, when they reached the mouth of the cave and there was the mother T-Rex standing there, growling.

Bugs and Daffy bolted out of there with the dinosaur following them. "Bugs! Do you still have the remote?" Daffy asked as they ran swiftly down the mountain. The dinosaur thudded behind them.

Bugs pulled it out. "Here!" he said and began pressing buttons, trying to find the portal that would lead them back to the jungle in 1972. Portal after portal opened, but they could not find the right one.

Bugs broke out in a sweat. _Come on!_ He urged. He quickly glanced behind them and saw the dinosaur was gaining on them. He opened another one. It _looked_ like the right place. "This is it, Daffy!" and he grabbed the duck and jumped through the portal, which closed behind them. They stood up and looked around them.

"Phew! We made it!" Daffy sighed in relief.

Then they heard a voice behind them. They turned around and saw a Roman Legion behind them being led by Yosemite Sam. "There! The bunny and the duck! They would be perfect for the Games!"

 **The End.**


End file.
